The War of Magyk, The Heir to Alchemy
by Elysian Man
Summary: Two Unsuspecting Boys Meet a Alchemist who has been dragged through time, with a secret of his own. They go on many adventures, through doors. The Boys have a bit of a secret that they dont even know about, read on, and find out what.


**The War of Magic**

**The Heir to Alchemy**

_**By,**_

**_Elysian ------------_**

Dedication Page

I would like to dedicate this book to my mom, my dad, and my brother for helping me defeat the demon of discouragement. To my friends, and wide family, for giving me ideas, and cheerfulness. Last but not least I would also like to dedicate this book to pie, for its sweetness, which has helped me through many sour times.

Prologue

Sitting in my recliner I grabbed the comics from under my fat cat, which looked like a chunk of charcoal, and turned to page three. When my cat woke, he jumped up onto my lap, and dug his needle like claws into my warm flesh. I let out a loud yelp, and kicked my cat. He took off running down the hall, I followed. As I cornered him, the most extraordinarily thing happened. As he backed up against the wall, it opened!

Chapter 1

A New Face

I flipped open my cell phone, and dialed my brother Sam so fast you couldn't see my fingers. As it rang my breathing became unnaturally slow. Once he picked up I screamed his name into the phone, his reply was a calm "What" again I screamed, and told him to track my phone. A faint sigh came through the earpiece followed by a couple clicks. Footsteps started down the hall, from the direction I came, at first they were soft pats against the cool wood, but as they got closer the soft pats became loud like booming thunder as it echoed off the walls. Sam's phone dropped with a soft yet disturbing "thunk" on the ground, when he saw the wall. "We have lived here for 5 years, and never knew our house had hidden passages" I Announced. Bending over Sam picked up his lush green Env; we both opened them for flashlights. We slowly but surely walked in, it was a long tunnel, on the right side there was a panel made of wood, with hinges on the left side hooked into the steel wall. Sam cautiously opened the panel on the wall, and found an old man sleeping in a rocking chair surrounded by science equipment. He woke with a shudder, as he stood up you could hear his bones, and muscles creaking, and groaning, he noticed us with a pitch of surprise. His face looked very white, pale really. His shoulders were slumped like a heavy burden were upon him. His hair was Jet Black, his eyes were marvelously gray like an almost perfect boulder, but that almost perfect boulder had a crack in it, if you studied it deep enough you could see pain, and misery in that crack, we were entranced for a while, until almost simultaneously we suspiciously asked "Who are you?" An old dust voice replied "I am Elysian of Fortanigon and who might you young chaps be?" Sam thought for a second about telling their name to a stranger but decided it was ok, "Sam and Subii, we are the Hucklechuck twins of Tarnsigan" "But I am the smart better looking one" Subii happily put in. Sam reached in to shake the stranger Elysian's hand, but started to have second thoughts, and quickly pulled it back. Everyone was silent for quite some time, until Elysian broke the silence, and uttered "How old are you two?" "Sam and I are 10 years old, and how old might you be?" Elysian held up his fingers, and calculations, if you watched his hands they moved in a flurry then announced "5,300,932 Years, 3 months, 2 days, and 5 minutes." Our mouths gaped in awe. "And I thought I was old" muttered Sam "Indeed you are, but I have found the elixir of life" Laughed Elysian He Coughed for a second then asked "May I trouble you for some water?" Sam and I looked at each other then nodded, and then Sam said "It will be hard to get but sure" then he took off running down the hall leaving me and the old man alone. The man asked for some help to get out of the panel, so I helped him with a tinge of curiosity. "How long have you been in that wall? And how do I know I shouldn't just call the Cops?" I said as I grabbed his thin weak arm and pulled him over. He shrugged and said "Well I guess you won't call the Cops because you can tell I can't and won't hurt you, and I have lived in that wall for many years, this house you see used to be my Domain." Sam came slipping, and sliding down the hall till he got to us, he took a huge breath, then handed the cup to Elysian, as I leaned over and whispered everything I had just learned to him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him pulling out a small packet, and pouring its contents into the drink. After one sip a strange aura appeared around his body, his face was becoming younger, going from old, and wrinkly, to a young boy about 10 years old. Then smacked his lips and said "Ahhh that's the stuff." We were very astounded. "I'll bet you have a lot of questions for me after that transformation so here goes." "This house has many secrets, which will be revealed all to soon. I am well from Fortanigon, and I am an **Alchemist**." Sam and I thought about it then asked him to prove that he was an **Alchemist**. Elysian pulled another packet and shoved the whole thing in him mouth, you could see his jaws working, like a blender pulverizing it's contents. His hands became white like chalk, he drew a strange object on the floor with his chalky hands, and the strange object looked like this:

(Sticky Note with what it looks like goes here)

Elysian ripped a gold-chained amulet off his neck, he set the amulet down tenderly in the mini circle, backing up 1 pace he stood in the rectangle. His chanting was soft yet thick, it went like this: "_Demo deh de deco demi_" many more verses passed until I could feel something probing my mind, I fell over in agony, shouting, and screaming some very well…. unkind things. Once the probe left I curled my hand into a fist, and was about to punch him, when I couldn't feel my arm. I tried swaying it to and fro, nothing; I had lost complete control over my arm. I looked into the boys eyes, for a second I thought I saw a glint of kindness, I tried to shake that idea out of me head, and nothing; I had lost control of my almost my whole body!

Chapter 2

Alchemy is real

Sam realized he was my only chance, he gave that guy one nasty kick, in a place I do not care to recall. I felt the blood rushing down my veins back into my body, my heart pumped like there was no tomorrow, which in this case there might not be. The boy crippled over, and grunted. I took off down the hall, into the living room, and grabbed my dad's old Handcuffs. Hearing the click I knew there was no way someone could get out of Police Handcuffs. Sam had the Boy in the headlock, by all the bruises on Sam's arms, I could tell the Boy had put up a nasty fight. The Handcuffs were in place, and we sat him in a dusty old chair. This is where the questioning began, Sam looked at his watch, 8:00 PM, their dad would be home in 30 minutes about. A little bit back, they saw a report of a robbery, the second my dad saw it, you could hear footsteps running down the hall, and police sirens coming a second later. Subii started first, slapping the boy he asked "Why did you attack me?" Elysian's simple reply came "I didnt, you attacked me" I slapped him again "Then what were you doing?" my voice was deadly cold "I didnt attack you, I probed you" Elysian muttered "Why did you probe me?" Subii yelled


End file.
